


Something Romantic

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Adult Content, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-07
Updated: 2006-03-07
Packaged: 2019-02-02 12:05:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12726324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Jack doesn't do romance





	Something Romantic

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Thanks to my Beta, Gateroller!  


* * *

Daniel was feeling tired and was glad to be going home. It'd been a long day and all he wanted now was a hot shower and a warm bed.

The elevator reached his floor and he gratefully made his way to his door. He slipped in dropping his bag on the floor as soon as he was inside. Jack would probably be annoyed that he had taken work home with him; he'd told him only that morning that he was working too hard. Couldn't argue with that but neither could he argue with the fact that he had too much to do in the hours available between missions.

He had a day off tomorrow and then was due to ship out again on Thursday morning. He knew he was supposed to rest but he also knew, as did everyone else, that he would be working. He still had the translation to finish for SG9; it was important, they needed it for the negotiations with the Peative people. He was determined to still make some time for himself though.

He debated going to the kitchen to make coffee but for once he had other priorities.

He went straight to the bathroom and stripped off the clothes he had been wearing all day. He hadn't bothered to shower and change at the mountain, deciding it would be easier just to come home and then collapse into bed afterwards.

Even though he was tired he couldn't help but wish Jack was here, but he was still in Washington. The last time he spoke to him, about nine that morning, Jack hadn't expected to be home until the next afternoon. He hoped to be able to have dinner with Daniel that next evening. Daniel let the water run over his body as he contemplated what he would cook for dinner the next night. Jack was probably expecting to eat out, or maybe order something in, but Daniel had a more personal agenda in mind. Something special, something romantic. Would candles be too much?

He wondered if Jack would remember what tomorrow was. Probably not, Jack was pragmatic and it probably wouldn't even occur to him to celebrate the anniversary of their first month together. But that didn't imply it wouldn't mean something to him. It would, just as much as it did to Daniel but whereas Daniel would quite happily admit it, Jack would more than likely brush it off with some throw away line. He liked to pretend he wasn't romantic but Jack O'Neill could be as romantic as the next man, and more so than some he'd known.

One whole month as a couple; it still seemed something of a miracle. He had wanted Jack O'Neill for longer than he could remember, well that wasn't true he could remember exactly when he decided he wanted, he _loved_ , Jack but it had been so long that cliché seemed to fit anyway. It was even more frustrating that he had known that Jack had feelings for him but wouldn't say anything. Daniel didn't feel he could broach the subject as Jack was military and as such was in a very difficult position, so he had waited and hoped.

So that evening, a month ago, when Jack had finally decided that he could no longer keep his feelings to himself and had visited him was very special to Daniel. Jack had told him that evening that if it came to a choice between career and Daniel that he would take Daniel every time.

Daniel finally felt accepted; that he truly belonged. He hadn't felt that since he had lost Shau're. Oh, he had a family in the broadest sense with SG1, but the real sense of belonging to one person and that person belonging to you, that he had missed so much.

He intended to make sure that Jack understood tomorrow just how much his love meant, how it made Daniel feel whole again.

Daniel realised that the water was now cool and he turned it off grabbing a towel. He gave his hair a quick rub dry and then just put on his bathrobe; he was too tired to dry off properly with the towel.

He opened his bedroom door and walked inside, his thoughts on the next evening, so it came as something of a shock to see Jack O'Neill lying in his bed watching him. Daniel's heart was pounding in his chest, partly from shock and partly from excitement.

"Evening, Danny," Jack said with a grin, "surprise!"

"Bastard," Daniel replied, "Are you trying to give me a heart attack? What are you doing here, why aren't you in Washington?"

"That's a nice welcome. Would you rather I was in Washington, or would you prefer me to be in your bed?" The husky tone of Jack's voice sent shivers down Daniel's spine.

"Oh, I think you're fine just where you are," Daniel said dropping the robe and sliding under the covers with Jack. "You knew you'd be back today, why the subterfuge?" he asked as he gently ran his hands over the Colonel's firm chest, running his fingers round a nipple.

Jack sucked in a breath, "If you want an answer you'd better stop that a minute."

"What this?" Daniel asked as he replaced his fingers with his lips.

"God, Danny. I...I wanted to surprise you, aghhh!" The lips were supplemented by a tongue and then a nip from teeth. "Knew you'd ....bring some work home and.....wanted you to take a break." Jack grabbed Daniel's head and lifting it from his chest took Daniel's mouth with his own. This kiss was long and slow as each devoured the other. They may only have been apart for thirty-six hours but it had been too long.

Hands travelled over bodies touching gently, caressing and squeezing and occasionally a nail would drag along tender skin eliciting moans and groans and indrawn breath.

Jack rolled so that he was half lying across Daniel and he suckled on his lover's neck being careful not to leave too much of a mark, before moving on to down his chest. _Oh, god, Danny I love you so much I could eat you alive._ He laved Daniel's nipples swiping from one to the other and then continued to his breastbone. Daniel's hands was busy caressing Jack's arms and shoulders as his teeth tugged at Jack's earlobe; he'd learned that Jack was like putty once he knew how to arouse him.

Daniel's hands slipped lower until he could cup Jack's ass as the younger man squirmed underneath until their cocks were lined up. Daniel kneaded and massaged Jack's buttocks and they began to move against each other developing a rhythm with delicious friction that soon brought them both to climax.

They collapsed in a tangle of limbs and Jack leaned over to capture Daniel's mouth.

"Well, that was certainly nice to come home to, though I still don't know why you didn't let me know you were coming home early?" Daniel asked as soon as his mouth was not otherwise occupied.

"I wanted to give you a surprise for our anniversary."

Daniel's mouth dropped open in surprise. "Our anniversary, you remembered?"

"Of course, it might only be a month, but what a month." Jack said with glee.

"Jaaack... err, it's not a month until tomorrow, and I was planning to cook a celebratory welcome home dinner for you."

"Danny, it's after midnight, today is our anniversary and I wanted it to start and finish by making love to you."

"Oh, Jack, how did you know what I wanted for our first anniversary?"

Jack looked puzzled. Daniel grinned, "Something romantic, of course!"


End file.
